What Could Have Been
by RyanDance
Summary: This is what you get when Sebastion allows his sister to come to Illyria were they can both make a new start for themselves. VD and OS
1. A Change of Pace

**Unknown**

AU, does not follow the original plot. Okay maybe some of it is similar, but not all of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's the Man'. The only thing I own is that wich is created by me. (This includes all insane things in this story.) I hope you enjoy reading this and any other insanity I have written.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well if you really feel that way then you can start looking for a new girlfriend becasue your dumped." Viola started to walk away when she turned around and gave Justin a sweet smile. "When you get your butt kicked in soccer I hope we don't have a nother case of crying. That's something we save for two year olds who don't want to go down for their nap." she added in a conspirital whisper before flipping her hair as she strode towards the change rooms.

Justin could only storm off in a huff as his whole team started laughing at his expense.

Once inside the change room Viola quickly got changed and left for home before the rest of the now disbanned girls soccer team arrived.

When she got home Viola quickly ran into the house and upstairs to the sanctuary of her twin's room so that she could avoid her freaky mother.

"Avoiding mom again?"

Viola turned to see her twin brother Sebastian sitting on his bed and strumming on his guitar.

"Yup, I swear she's some crazy debutant Nazi!" Viola cried out in exasperation as she fell onto the bed beside her brother.

Laughin he set down his guitar and gave her a quick hug. "Well I'll apologize now because next week I'm gpoing to Illyria."

"What! And leave me here all on my home with that weirdo? I think not. I'm going with you." Viola said passionatley as she lept off of Sebastian's bed.

"You can't just say your going Viola. You need to register if your going to join me." Sebastian said as the ever voice of reason between them. "Oh and Yvonne called, she was laughing pretty hard and it was hard to understand what she was saying. Something about you and Justin. Should I be worried?"

"Oh Yeah!!!! I broke up with that ass finally. Totally embarassed him infront of the entire soccer team." came the reply as Viola let a very smug expression slide onto her face. "You know what, maybe I could even get onto the Illyria team and kick his ass in soccer. Can you imagine, his old girlfriend on his rival team kicking her old schools butt?"

Sebastian just smiled as he grabbed his jacket and started to lead her out the door. "Come on, during the taxi drive to Illyria I'll tell you all about my break-up with Monique. That way we can get your transfer papers filled out and I can tell you all about my amazingly hillarious ex in a temper tantrum."

Laughing between them the twins head out the door to hail a taxi.


	2. Creeps and Blood

**Unknown**

AU, does not follow the original plot. Okay maybe some of it is similar, but not all of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's the Man'. The only thing I own is that wich is created by me. (This includes all insane things in this story.) I hope you enjoy reading this and any other insanity I have written.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Viola took her her now filled out registration forms back to Illyria. She had a lively talk with the taxi driver about soccer as she tossed her soccerball around in her hands.

With her now registered at the school she decided to go check out the soccer field.

"Wow." Viola whispered as she came to the field. Dropping her ball on the ground she started kicking it around as she started into her own game against players that only she could see.

She used every trick she had as she pretended to go up for her shot against Justin in the Cornwall/Illyria game.

"...And it's Viola Hastings of the Illyria team coming up to the goal where Justin Drayton is watching her every move. She fakes to the left but goes for centre left ... And she makes the shot!!!!!" Running as if she won the rival game Viola called out, "Illyria wins 4 nothing to Cornwall! Revenge against Drayton on top, sounds nice." Jogging over Viola gets her ball and practices some goal shots before heading out to call a taxi and get ready for school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coach Dinklage was walking towards the field with the soccer team captain Duke Orsino when they spied a young lady on the soccer field.

When Coach Dinklage went to yell at her for being there without his permission Duke held up his hand to stop him.

"What?" tha Coach asked as Duke continued to watch the girl.

"Look at how she moves, her tricks and jinks are flawless." Duke replied as he moved so that he could watch her but was hidden by the stands. He laughed quietly when he heard her commentary.

"She is very good, with a little training she could be a great player. I bet she could even rival you Duke." Coach replied as he took a bit to watch the remarkable woman infront of him. He looked like he was going to add more when the mystery woman started her running commentary again.

"And it's Viola Hastings of the Illyria team coming up to the goal where Justin Drayton is watching her every move. She fakes to the left but goes for centre left ... And she makes the shot!!!!!" They both laughed a little as she did a small victory dance before finishing her commentary. "Illyria wins 4 nothing to Cornwall! Revenge against Drayton on top, sounds nice."

"So, this Viola Hastings has a grudge against Cornwall. Mr. Justin Drayton in perticular." Coach commented.

"Well if she went to this school we could use her as a secret weapon. If she tries out for the team maybe we could get her on first string. She's definetly good enough, and apparently wants to prove herself against Cornwall. If we disguised her for practices nobody but the team would know that we had a female team member as a secret weapon." Duke said to the Coach as they watched Viola leave the stadium.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Orsino. Let's go check if she's on the shool register, maybe we can find out more about her and talk to her before tryouts."Coach replied as they head for the main office building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days passed quickly for the Hastings twins as they packed their things and said goodbye to all of their friends.

When their taxi arrived at Illyria Viola and Sebastion quickly got their things and started for their dorms.

"I'll meet you at your dorm in 20 minutes okay Sebastion?" Viola asked as she turned to face him.

"Alright. Put on something comfortable for soccer and bring your ball, I'll play some with you." Sebastion called as he head through the door to the male dorms.

With an excited look on her face Viola rushed to her dorm to quickly unpack and get changed. When she arrived she found that her room mate was already there.

"Hi." the girl in the room said.

"Hey. I'm Viola." Viola said as she dropped a bag on the floor so that she could shake hands with her roomy.

"I'm Olivia." Her room mate replied as they shook hands.

"Well I'd stay and chat but I'm meeting my brother at his dorm in 20 minutes so we can go play some soccer." Viola told her as she started to quickly unpack.

"That's cool. Younger brother?" Olivia asked as she sat on her own bed watching Viola race around the room.

"Nope, he's my identical twin. Well not really identical because he's a guy and I'm a girl... You get what I'm talking about right?" Viola asked as she ran into the bathroom with a handful of clothes.

"Yeah, don't worry." Olivia told her as she picked up Viola's soccer ball. "Would you mind if I came with you? I'm rather bored and want to avoid Malcolm."

"Who's Malcolm?"

Olivia looked up from the ball to see Viola in a pair of light grey sweats that went to mid calf and a tight black tank top that showed of some cleavage. "Malcolm is the self proclaimed hall monitor of the dorms. Completly obssessed with me, actually obssessed isn't the word. He has a giant pillow of my head that he sleeps on." she told Viola as they head for the door, Viola taking her soccer ball.

"Ah, creeper. Well come on if we run maybe we will be able to avoid him and get to my brother's room before he notices." Viola told her as she grabbed Olivia's hand and they started running down the hall.

As soon as they reached Sebastions dorm they saw Malcolm coming out of his and stridding towards them.

Knocking on the door Viola called in, "Sebastion open the door quick!!! He's coming!!!!"

As soon as the door was unlocked Viola and Olivia ran in and slammed the door shut before locking it. With their backs to the door they both slowly slid down until they were sitting on the floor.

"That was so close it's not funny." Olivia said as she turned her ehad to look at Viola as she tried to catch her breathe.

"No, kidding. It would be okay if he was drop dead gorgeous, but yuck is the only way to describe him. That smile and the way his eyes moved over both of us." Viola gave a shiver. "I feel like I need a shower to get that off and he didn't even touch us."

"Now you know how I feel and he's been doing that to me for three years." Olivia replied.

"Do I really want to know what that was about Viola?"

Looking up the two girls saw Sebastion sitting on the bed closest to them smilling. Infront of them was a guy holding a bloody nose with no shirt on, and standing by a TV were two more guys staring straight down towards Viola. Or rather her boobs, for which they had a perfect view.

"Dudes by the TV eyes up." Viola said as she put her soccer ball up into their view before standing and going to give Sebastion a hug. "What's up with the guy holding his nose?" Viola asked her brother after.

"It would see that two missles hit the door he was trying to open causing said door to hit his face. Duke meet the missle that caused that Viola. Viola meet Duke." Sebastion introduced them as he helped Olivia up.

"Sorry about that Duke, we just had a little run in with creeper extrordinaire." Viola said placing her soccer ball on the bed Sebastion had been sitting on before walking over to Duke to check his nose.

"It's okay." Duke said as he experimentally took his hand away from his nose. When it didn't continue bleeding he walked over to the desk to clean up the blood on his face and hand.

"That's good. Now Sebastion, who are the other males in this room?" Viola asked as she gave Duke a once over look, clearly enjoying what she saw.

"The guy with dread locks is Toby and the one staring at your chest is Andrew. Andrew, eyes off the twins chest." Sebastion casually remarked before turning back to Viola. "Well Viola Hastings I believe I owe you a game of soccer, as dismal as my performance will be."

Viola was intruiged when Duke looked up at her when Sebastion said her last name. "Come on then, I wonder when soccer tryouts are?" Viola muttered to herself as she turned to the door.

"Today."

Turning back Viola saw Duke walking towards her.

"Cool, maybe I'll try out." Viola said as she contemplated what was being said.

"You don't need to, well at least if you were the girl that was playing by herself here a couple of days ago." Duke told her as she stared up at him in shock.

"You saw that?" she asked in a small voice.

At his nod the only thing that came to mind was, Oh shit.


	3. You What!

**Unknown**

AU, does not follow the original plot. Okay maybe some of it is similar, but not all of it.

_thoughts_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's the Man'. The only thing I own is that which is created by me. (This includes all insane things in this story.) I hope you enjoy reading this and any other insanity I have written.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viola sedatly followed Duke, Toby and Andrew as they lead Viola towards the coach's office.

_Crap, I'm gonna be in so much trouble. What if they ban me from playing soccer here? Then this will be all for nothing... WAIT!!! What if they ban me from playing soccer!?! OMG The world is crashing down around me._

By the time Viola was done her mental drama she realised that they were at the Coach's office and he was calling her in with Duke while Toby and Andrew went to get changed.

Viola sedatley followed Duke into the room and waited for the worst, just hoping that it would be done and over with quickly.

"Coach, you remember that young lady we've been looking out for..."Duke said as he turned to look at Viola.

"This is her then." the coach stated as he got up from his chair behind his desk.

"Coach I would like you to meet Viola Hastings, my roommates sister and the reason behind my recently bloody nose." Duke said as he put his arm around Viola's shoulders.

_Man, I'm so in trouble. I still feel bad about that nose thing...wait, did he just put his arm around my shoulder? He did!!!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! OMG! omg omg! That feels so nice. He smells so good. _Viola thought as she buried her face into his shoulder in embarrasment (and so she could smell him).

"No need to be embarrassed Miss. Hastings. So, on to buisness. How would you like to be on the Illyria soccer team?" Coach Dinklage asked.

"What?" Viola asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

"He asked if you wanted to be on the team. You see, we saw you playing and heard you commentary, you seem like the perfect secret weapon." Duke said to Viola with a laugh as the Coach just looked at her funny.

"Me, you want me to be on your team!?!" Viola asked as a huge grin split onto her face.

At the Coach's nod Viola grabbed Duke and kissed the surprised young man right on the lips before stepping back and doing a happy dance.

"Thank you so much Coach, you don't understand how much this means to me. I live, breathe and eat for soccer." Viola said as she turned to the Coach, who was laughing at the gaping Duke.

"Your welcome, now you and Duke better get out there. But before you do you two will need these." Going back around his desk coach opened a drawer and pulled out two arm bands. Both said Captain on them. "From this moment on you two are both captains of this team and automaticaly get places on first-string. Now lets move it and see what these sissies can do." and with that Coach Dinklage lead them out of the office as Viola put her armband on her right arm.

When they reached the guy's changeroom Viola stopped and just stared at Duke and the Coach.

"Um Coach? I can't go in there." Viola said as she pointed at the sign saying 'Men's Locker Room'.

"Yes you will, what your going to do is go in there and get your team onto the field. Shock them, scare them with your female powers. Meanwhile Duke will run in and get changed, wait for him so that both of you can go out at the same time." Coach Dinklage said with a mischivous gleam in his eyes.

"Okay." Viola stated simply before she pulled on her tank top so that it showed alot of cleavage, took out her hair from it's ponytail and shook it out . When she felt she was ready she walked into the locker room.

The sight that greeted Viola was fairly comical as she walked into the room. Everyone of them stopped what they were doing and stared at her not realizing that they were in different states of undress.

"What are you all staring at, you have 30 seconds to be on that field or you will face my wrath and I swear you won't like it."Viola stated as she glared at every single one of them.

"Why should we listen to you?" someone close to the back asked.

"Don't you always listen to your captain?" she asked as she pointed at her armband. "Now move." She called out as she looked to her watch.

There was mad scrambling to get out of the changeroom as the boys realized that she was serious.

While the scrambling was going on Viola realized that she heard chuckling behind her. Turning she saw Duke standing just behind her, barely a hair's breath away chuckling at he sight of these really buff guys scared of the gorgeous woman infront of him.

"And what do you find so funny mister." Viola whispered across his lips.

"The fact that they don't realize they are about 3 times your size. Amusing how they can be so scared of the godess standing before me." Duke replied as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

"If you keep saying things like that I might just have to repeat what happned in the Coach's office." told him as she put her arms around his neck.

"Oooooh, so what happened in the Coach's office there Duke?" breaking apart Viola and Duke turned to see everyone watching them intently with Andrew and Toby front and centre.

"This." Viola said before pulling Duke's head down and kissing him. But before she could pull away Duke put his arms around her and pulled her right to him and deepened the kiss.

When they did break away Viola gave Duke a wink before turning to the catcalling crowd.

"I believe I said that you had thirty seconds to be on the field." Viola growled to the now deathly silent locker room. "It's been more then thirty seconds. So What are you still doing here!" she called out causing the boys to make a mad dash to the exit, leaving only Duke and Viola in the change room laughing.

"Come on." Duke said as he put his arm around her shoulders as she did the same with his waist and they left the change rooms in the same direction as the team.


	4. Nancy Boys and Interruptions

**Unknown**

AU, does not follow the original plot. Okay maybe some of it is similar, but not all of it.

_thoughts_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's the Man'. The only thing I own is that which is created by me. (This includes all insane things in this story.) I hope you enjoy reading this and any other insanity I have written.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viola and Duke walked out the door of the change room and onto the field to see the Coach talking to the old team and the new recruits.

"...and your Captains will be taking over. Yes Miss Hastings is a girl, but once she kicks your butts then you'll see why she's a Captain and on this team." Coach Dinklage told them.

"Not to mention my undying hate for Justin Drayton, my ex-boyfriend who said woman can't play soccer as well as men." Viola added as she and Duke went and stood beside the coach.

"That's right. Now, you will be divided into two teams with either Viola or myself as Captain of your team and we'll play with you after some drills. Move!" Duke called out making them all jump and head for where the drills were set up.

An hour later the group was split in two and standing on the field ready to start, Viola and Duke staring each other down.

"Your going down Duke." Viola joked with a smile and a fake glare.

"No way." Duke laughed.

Suddenly the whistle was blown and they started.

Duke got the ball first and ran past Viola, or so he thought.

"Eyes on the ball Orsino!" Viola called as she stole it and head down the field, twisting and jinking until she was in the goal area. With a slight grunt of effort Viola performed a perfect bicycle kick, scoring on the goalie.

Viola did a little victory dance as she heard a lone clapper.

"Now that is how you play soccer. You pansies could learn a thing or two from your Captains. You all think your so good, but this young lady just took the ball from whom you called your best player and scored on the opposite side of the field. Now you know why they're Captains and your not." Coach called out before blowing his whistle to get the game going again.

This time Duke took the ball and scored on Viola's goalie. "Tied there Viola." he commented as they faced off.

"Not for long." she stated before kicking the ball off to a team mate. Viola ran forward and beside Toby. "When I get the ball, I'll set it and fake it before I send it to you so you can score the last goal of the game. Alright?" Viola asked as they neared the end of the field.

"Right oh."Toby called before they both ran off to different directions.

Nic passed Viola the ball who faked a shot at the goal on the left before kicking the ball right to Toby. Making quick work of the ball he sent it into the goal.

"Good job, now Duke and Viola come up so we can discuss while the rest of you nancy boys run some laps."Coach called out.

Running up Duke took Viola's hand in his befoe they walked over to where Coach Dinklage was standing by the bench. It didn't take long for the three of them to pick the first stringers and second, keeping the old team and adding a few others before making the rest backup players.

"All right pansies! Over here!" Dinklage called after he blew his whistle.

When the team had gathered around the three of them Coach started is little speach. "You all did well and those of you who are on first string, congratulations. The rest of you are no less worthy, and are still vital members of this team. Now, the list will be posted on the bulletin board in the boys common area of the dorms. Go get cleaned up." Coach told them before heading towards his office.

There was a collective sigh as the tired group of men head for the changerooms leaving Viola and Duke standing arm in arm on the field.

"I told you I was going to beat you!" Viola stated as she did a little victory dance while a laughin Duk watched.

"You think so do you?" Duke asked with a mischevous look in his eyes as he slowly stalked towards her.

"Now Duke, you know you love me and wouldn't do anything rash." Viola carefully stated with a smile as she started backing away from him.

"You won't think so in a minute!" he called out as he let loose a loud laugh and started to run at Viola.

With a little scream Viola turned and started running back towards the school with Duke chasing after her. Both of them were laughing as they ran through the twisting and turning halls of the school in the general direction of Duke's dorm. Unfortunatley for Viola when she turned the last corner going into the hall with Duke's dorm she slipped on something and started to fall backwards. Suddenly a pair of strong muscular arms caught her and pulled her up and flush to them.

"Gotcha." Duke said in a teasing tone as he held her close.

"That you did, now what are you going to do about it? Spank me?" Viola teased as she brought her arms up and around his neck.

Her comment made Duke blush and hide his head slightly in her neck.

"Awwww, Duke. Your all cute and innocent. And so damn sexy." Viola whispered into his ear. He lift his head up so that he could look into her eyes just before he kissed her. It was a very gentle kiss but not lacking in passion causing Viola to shiver slightly.

"There are no girls allowed in the boys dormitory area, and no innappropriate behaviour in the hllways." A snobbish voice called out interrupting the kiss.

"Malcolm!" Duke shouted as he broke from Viola's embrace.


	5. Loss and Laughter

**Unknown**

AU, does not follow the original plot. Okay maybe some of it is similar, but not all of it.

_thoughts_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's the Man'. The only thing I own is that which is created by me. (This includes all insane things in this story.) I hope you enjoy reading this and any other insanity I have written.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you guys gonna be ready for the big rivalry game?"

Andrew, Toby, Duke, Viola, Sebastion and Olivia were sitting at one of the tables of the pizza place by Illyria a week after the incident with Malcolm when Sebastion asked that particular question.

"Hell yeah!" Andrew cried as he grinned.

"Yub, yub music man." Toby agreed.

"Three weeks and then we're gonna kick their butts." Viola said as she nuggled into Duke's side as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"I'm sure you will, but remember we all have to go to the Junior League Carnival on Saturday." Olivia pointed out.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Viola groaned causing the others to laugh at her look. They all knew that Viola absolutley dispiesed the whole debutant thing.

"Hey, at least you don't have to work at it, that's always the bright side. Besides I heard that Monique has to work at the kissing booth with all the gross and disgusting people there trying to kiss her." Sebastion commented causing them all to laugh even harder.

"Speaking of kissing..." Olivia started with a sly smirk towards Duke and Olivia, both whom were blushing slightly. "What happened to Malcolm? He starts shaking everytime he sees you two coming towards his general direction."

This seemed to catch the attention of all the others.

"Well...

----------Flashback----------

They both turned to see Malcolm standing string at them with an arrogant pose.

"What is your problem?" Viola asked as she stepped right up into Malcolms face.

"I'm...I'm ...I'm just keeping .. to the.. rules?" He stammered back to her questionging even himself.

"For starters, I'm new." Viola said as she poked him in the chest causing him to take a step back towards his room. "Second, that was a minor thing that could have waited. Third, stop stalking Olivia she's attatched. Fourth, I'm allowed in the boys dorm are because I'm one of the soccer captians. And finally, back off. No one put you in charge and they don't need you to but into their buisness. It disturbs my players and I don't like it. Got it?" With every point she poked him hard in the chest causing him to move back towards his dorm room until she was finally standing inside his doorway.

"Okay." Malcolm answered in a small voice as tears pooled in his eyes.

"I didn't want to be mean, but if I didn't say it someone probably would have beat the crap out of you. By the way, I'm Viola." she said as she held out her hand.

"Malcolm." he replied as he carefully shook his hand.

"Good, see you tommorow at class." and with that Viola turned on her heels and walked over to a laughing Duke. "We can go now." she said before taking his hand and continuing down the hall to his dorm where Sebastion and Olivia were waiting for them.

----------End Flashback----------

By the end of their story the whole group was laughing so hard that they had tears pouring out of their eyes and were attracting the attention of the whole place.

"I still feel bad about that." Viola commented to Duke as the others continued to laugh hysterically.

"Well I can say for certain that I would have cried too if you had done that to me. But unlike him I have a way of making you forgive me." Duke said with a mischevious smirk.

"Oh, and how is that?" Viola asked as she smile wide at him.

"This." was all the warning she got before he kissed her lips with the gentlest touch.

Suddenly Viola felt herself being jerked out of Duke's arms and out of the booth.

"What the fu..." Viola startedas she quickly got her footing so she could stand without falling.

"Viola what the hell do you think you were doing?"

Everyone was staring at her attacker as he painfully grabbed her arms so that she would face him. It was with shock that they saw Justin Drayton holding Viola and the whole Cornwall team smirking just behind him.

"I think I was kissing my boyfriend." Viola said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I'm your boyfriend, not Orsino." Justin replied, tightening his grip.

"Let my girlfriend go." Duke said in a low, commanding voice.

"She's not your girlfriend, she's mine." Justin told him as he pushed Viola beside him.

"Justin, I broke up with you. So get over it. I'm with Duke and for once I'm truly happy." Viola stated as she stepped inbetween both of them.

"No one breaks up with me." Justin shouted at her as he waved his hand infront of her face. "And no one kisses my girlfriend but me." he continued as he pushed Viola out of the way again ad started towards Duke.

"Stop!"

It happened as if in slow motion. Justin pulled back his fist as Duke stood his ground with Toby, Andrew and Sebastion standing behind him ready to help. Viola was stepping in between the two determined to stop the violence as she called out for them to stop when...

CRACK

"Viola!!!!!"

Time sped up as Viola fell to the ground and everything went black.

Duke tried to catch her as she fell but missed. He bent down and called out her name to see if she was okay. When he got no response he checked her neck for a pulse as tears poured down his face. Sebastion was at his side now as Toby ran to get a first aid kit and Andrew called 911. A wave of relief swept over Duke as he felt her pulse beating under his fingers.

"Duke, we need to stop the bleeding." Olivia said from where she sat holding a cloth from their table against the right side of Viola's head.

"I know. She has a steady pulse, and she's breathing which is good. Liv, I can't lose her." he sobbed as he stare at the now blood soaked cloth.

"We're not going to lose her. Now snap out of it. Toby! Where's that first aid kit!" Sebastion stated harshly to get Duke back on task.

"Coming! Coming!" Toby called as he pushed his way through the crowd now formed around where Viola lay with her head in Duke's lap. Unsuprisingly Justin and his teammates weren't anywhere in site.

"Everyone back up! Please give us some room! And someoneclear a path for the gurney that's gonna come through here soon." The patrons of the place quickly sprang into action so that they could hel the poor girl.

Toby set the kit down as he sat on Viola's right side beside Olivia. "We need to clean the cut and see how bad it is." Toby said as he got out some antiseptic pads and gauze. As soon as Olivia pulled the bloodstained cloth away from the wound Toby started wiping around it with the pads. He used one to wipe away a huge pile of blood so that they could see the wound in its entirety. It started at the bottom of her eyebrow and went over her temple to just before her ear.

"She's getting pale. Duke take a wad of gauze and press it on the wound to try and stop the blood." Toby said as he handed Duke the package of gauze.

Quickly Duke opened the pack and took a big wad a put it on Viola's wound were upon he place a little pressure.

"Hold on baby. Hold on. I can't lose you." He sobbed as Viola's breathing got shallower, and she got paler.


	6. Pain and Desperation

**Unknown**

AU, does not follow the original plot. Okay maybe some of it is similar, but not all of it.

_thoughts_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's the Man'. The only thing I own is that which is created by me. (This includes all insane things in this story.) I hope you enjoy reading this and any other insanity I have written.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew's cell phone rang as they sat and wait for the ambulance to show up, so he stood up and walked slightly away from them as he answered. The others watched as he paled and whispered furiously into the phone before he hung up.

"We need to get Viola into someone's car. Turns out the only ambulance that 911 had free just broke down 5 blocks away." Toby said as he started gathering their stuff.

"We can take my car." Olivia said as she grabbed her and Viola's purses.

"Good." Duke said as he let Sebastion pick up his sister while Duke held the gauze to her head.

"Watch out!" Toby called as he cleared the way for them all to get through and to the door.

When they reached Olivia's car Andrew opened the back door of the compact car on the passenger's side. Duke slid in after letting go of the gauze sitting on Viola's wound, then Sebastion with Viola and finally Toby carrying the first aid kit. Viola's head was carefully placed back in Duke's lap so that he could put pressure on the wound itself. Her body was being held by Sebastion so that it wouldn't roll and her legs were on Toby's lap with the first aid kit ontop. Olivia jumped into the driver's seat as Andrew got into shotgun.

The drive was only five minutes, but it was the longest five minutes of their lives. None of them bothered to wipe the tears that stream down each of their faces. Olivia drove right up to the doors of the ER. Duke opened his door and got out so that Sebastion could hand Viola over to him. As soon as she was in his arms Duke ran for the automatic doors of the ER.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Duke called as he ran into the ER.

"Get a gurney over here now!" a doctor from the ER called as he ran over to where Duke was standing with Viola in his arms.

"What happened" he asked as a nurse brought a gurney over so that Duke could lay her on it.

"We were out with some friends when her ex-boyfriend came and started yelling about how I was kissing her. He gave her the bruises on her arms by the shoulders. Then he shoved her away and tried to punch me but he hit her instead. She... she fell. And she just lay there. Please help her. I can't lose her!" Duke sobbed out as he followed the Doctor as Viola was wheeled into an exam room.

"I'm gonna do everything I can. But right now I need you to wait outside in the waiting room. I promise I will send out someone as soon as I know anything." the doctor told Duke as he started examining Viola.

"Okay." Duke said as he walked out of the room and into the waiting room where the others were seated. Instead of saying anything he collapsed into a chair, put his head into his hands and started sobbing harder then before. They all gave him his space to let it all out.

"Liv, I'm going to go call my parents quick." Sebastion told her as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight for a moment. "Okay?" he asked as he pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"Yeah. Go on, they need to know and I'm not going anywhere Sebastion." Olivia stated before giving him a hard kiss as if to seal a promise.

"I'll be back." he said as he quickly walked out of the room towards the front desk and the payphones. Putting his quarters in Sebastion called his mother's house.

"Hello?"

"Mom, there's been an accident." Sebastion let out through tears.

"Sebastion? What's happened? What's wrong, are you alright? And where's your sister?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine mom, ... it's Viola."

"What's wrong with Viola?"

"Justin showed up at the pizza place and freaked out at Viola. He kept going on about how Viola was his and that Duke, her boyfriend was an ass. Duke tried to help her and Justin pushed Viola away but she didn't want them to fight and stepped between them so they wouldn't. Oh mom, he hit Viola! He hit her! Justin's ring and his punch split her head open and she was bleeding everywhere." Sebastion sobbed into the phone. "You need to come here mom. Call dad and come quick."

"Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!!!!! Viola! No! Not my baby! Oh Sebastion, I'm coming, I'm coming." his mother yelled into the phone before it cut off.

Sebastion hung up the reciever before walking back toward the waiting room. He got back just in time to see Duke run in the direction of Viola's room and a doctor turn towards were the others were sitting.

"What's happened to my sister?" Sebastion asked as he jogged over to where Olivia and the others were looking at the doctor expectantly.

"She's going to be fine." the doctor assured them. "We stitched up the wound and are giving her a blood transfusion. She's awake and was asking to see her boyfriend so I just sent him in."

Olivia sank into Sebastion's arms in relief, "Thank god... wait, will she be able to play in the rivallry soccer game in 3 weeks?" Olivia asked as she turned to the doctor.

"She should be able to as her stitches will be out by then, but she will have to stay over night. I'll let you all visit with her for a bit, but only one of you can stay here with her." the doctor started to walk away when he turned back to face the teens all in a group hug showing each other their relief that Viola was going to be okay. "One more thing, the police have been notified and will want to question all of you."

"All right, we'll wait here for them. Could you tell someone to send them to Viola's room while we sit with her?" Andrew asked as they started towards her room.

"Of course." he said as he left them at the door to Viola's room.


	7. Reassurance

**What Could Have Been**

AU, does not follow the original plot. Okay maybe some of it is similar, but not all of it.

_thoughts_

--

Disclaimer: I do not own 'She's the Man'. The only thing I own is that which is created by me. (This includes all insane things in this story.) I hope you enjoy reading this and any other insanity I have written.

--

When they entered the room they saw Duke sitting up in the bed with Viola sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. She was smiling peacefully as she slept, when the door opened she shifted so that she lay on her side facing them still sprawled over Duke. They could clearly see the white bandage on her head.

No one talked as they waited for Viola's parents to come, only to have Sebastion intercept them and get them to not talk in the room.

The couple sat by the bed were Duke was now sleeping as he held Viola, and she him, in a death grip as if the other would disappear if let go.

It was awhile before the doctor came into tell the group that the police had arrived, though as if a silent consensus had been reached no one woke the sleeping couple.

"You can all go home, we'll come back in the morning to get their statements." the questioning officer said kindly as her partner put he folder with their papers in his bag.

"Thank you, they've been through so much already." Sebastion said as he held a lightly crying Olivia.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. It may take a while but they'll be fine." the officer replied as she and her partner left.

"All of you head back to school and we'll bring them to you in time for soccer practice, so make sure your at the field and waiting." Mrs. Hasting said as she ushered everyone out the door.

"Try and sleep Mom. Dad." Sebastion said as he gave each of them a hug before the two groups left.

--

"So, what's up guys?"

"Viola!!" the soccer team turned to see Duke supporting a rather weak Viola as they strode over to where the team was practicing.

"Ms. Hastings, how are you feeling?" Coach Dinklage asked as he helped her sit on the bench.

"I'm okay, just weak. I lost alot of blood while we were waiting for the ambulance." she said as Duke took a Gatorade out of the backpack he'd been carrying and gave it to her to drink.

The team could see that she was pale and rather shaky as she took swigs of the green juice.

"So... What really happened? Rumors have been floating around the school all day and those two won't even tell us." Andrew the team's goalie asked as he pointed towards Toby and Andrew.

Taking a deep breathe Viola looked around at all her team mates staring at her expectantly. "We, Duke, Olivia, Sebastion Toby, Andrew and myself were at the pizza shop when the Cornwall soccer team shows up. I am unfortunately Justin's ex-girlfriend and he couldn't let me go. Seeing the woman he still thought of as his girlfriend kissing his rival did not do anything for his temper." her voice was getting raspy so Viola looked to Duke to finish the story as she started drinking her Gatorade.

"Justin literaly ripped Viola out of the booth and started yelling at her. When I told him to back away from my girlfriend he went ballistic and shoved Viola away before going to punch me. I thought I was going to die when Viola stepped infront to stop any fighting. The bastard hit her on the side of her head with a fist and his ring. It cracked her head open. There was so much blood and the ambulace wasn't coming because something or other happened to it. At this point Viola was unconcious." Duke looked down to see Viola had fallen asleep in his arms with the bottle of Gatorade hanging precariously from her hands. "Coach, could you grab that bottle?" Duke asked as he shifted Viola so she wouldn't get a crick in her neck.

"Sure, how is she really?" Coach asked as he took the bottle from Viola's hands.

"Doing well. Just tired and low on blood sugar. They gave her a transfusion at the hospital but she still needs to drink lot's of sugary drinks." Duke said as he lifted Viola into his arms.

"Don't worry Duke I got the bag." Andrew said as Duke tried to reach down for the bag he had carried there.

"Thanks. No worries coach. They said she would be fine by tommorow and can definitely play in the rivalry match." Duke assured him before he walked off the field and towards the dorms with Andrew and Toby following close behind carrying Viola's things.


End file.
